


it had to happen at one point, right?

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Finn, Bottom Roman, Bottom Seth, Dom Dean, Dom Roman, Dom Seth, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Impact Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sub Dean, Sub Finn, Sub Roman, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top Roman, Top Seth, hints of ageplay but it doesn't actually happen, tags added as nonsense happens, the shield as fuckbuddies, this probably needs more tags but fuck all if my brain is functional enough to figure them all out, top finn, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: the shield has sex with each other. that's pretty much it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, this will likely have another part that involves finn balor (cause y'all know me, i'm all about that ballins and ambreigns), but this has been in my head since yesterday.

Seth sighed and flopped onto the bed. Dean was eating out of a bag of bite-size candy bars on the floor, and Roman was sitting up against the headboard of the other bed. 

“Fucking Christ, I’m bored.”

Dean chewed on a tiny Snickers and tossed one at Seth.

“You guys wanna fuck?”

Roman’s eyes shot open, staring down at Dean. 

“What?!”

“Yeah, sure, I could get off.”

Roman turned to look at Seth, who’d opened the piece of candy and eaten it. Roman felt one hit him in the chest and barely noticed. 

“Are you….are you guys serious?”

Dean shrugged and pulled his shirt off, standing up. Seth pulled his own tshirt off and tugged the hair tie out of his hair. Roman watched while the two of them sat next to each other, and Dean immediately reached out and grabbed Seth’s thigh.

“Yeah, of course. We’ve fucked around before.”

“Y-you have?”

“Way back in the day. It’s been like, what, two years?”

“Mhm. Shame, too. We had some fun.”

They both looked at Roman, and Roman averted his eyes, knowing his face was flushed with embarrassment and curiosity. 

“Uh….we can get another room, though, if you don’t want….”

Dean seemed particularly disappointed, and Roman tried not to think about why he himself was hesitating. 

“I mean….I’ve just-I’ve never-with two people, or-two guys...or  _ a _ guy, at that-”

Seth stood and moved to sit next to Roman, close enough so that their thighs touched. He gently gripped Roman’s knee, squeezing it and rubbing his palm up Roman’s thigh. 

“Well...if you’re interested, I’m sure Dean and I would be more than happy to be your firsts.”

Roman felt the bed dip on his other side, and Roman turned to look at Dean. He was a little shier, looking at him. He’d been harboring feelings towards Dean for months now, but he’d always figured there was no interest there, especially with Roman’s inexperience. He’d known Dean was interested in more than one gender, because Dean had brought guys back to the hotel before, but for whatever reason, Roman couldn’t convince himself that he’d be Dean’s type. 

Dean reached up and cupped his face, and Roman found it very difficult to keep eye contact with him. 

“Hey, you’re safe with us. I’m not gonna let you feel bad, Rome.”

Dean leaned in, and Roman looked up at his eyes, and then down at his lips, before letting Dean pull him in for a kiss. Dean’s lips were chapped just a little, and he still tasted like chocolate, and Roman sighed against him. He licked against the seam of Dean’s mouth and gasped when Dean’s tongue darted out to lick at his own. 

“Hey, don’t leave me out of the fun.”

Roman and Dean both smiled, and Roman turned to face Seth. He didn’t have what he’d call romantic feelings for Seth, but he had thought about him before-how couldn’t he? Seth was ridiculously attractive-and of course, he did love him. Seth was one of his best friends. Roman leaned forward and felt both of Seth’s hands tangle in his hair, his full, soft lips pressing to Roman’s. His kiss was a little less gentle, a little hotter, and Roman felt a shiver throughout his entire body. He felt a hand go to his thigh, squeezing and massaging, and Seth guided them to lay down. 

Roman was between his friends, Dean behind him and Seth in front, they shifted him until he was on his back. They were both on their sides next to him, and he blushed. 

“Aw, Roman, you’re so cute!”

“Shut up!”

Dean kissed at his neck, sucking on the skin hard and Roman gasped. Dean’s stubble was scratching against his skin, and Seth went at the other side. It was a lot, the sensations mirrored on each side of his body, and two hands tugged at the waistband of his sweats. Roman moaned and brought his hands up to cover his face.

“Oh my God, dude-”

The neck-kissing stopped and he heard Dean laugh. 

“Aw, Rome, don’t hide-”

“‘m not hiding-”

“Looks like hiding to me, pal.”

Roman moved his hands and glanced at his two friends, the corner of his lips twitching up. 

“Can you blame me? I’ve never done this and-it feels nice…”

Dean smiled and kissed him, distracting him while Seth tugged at his waistband. He heard Seth gasp and Dean pulled away, and Roman hid his face in his hands again. 

“Don’t stare, it’s rude!”

“Wow….”

“How can we not stare? Jesus, that’s….proportional. Goddamn.”

“Can we please stop talking about my dick?”

Dean and Seth both laughed, and Seth moved one of his legs over Roman’s, running his hand up and down Roman’s still-clothed chest, squeezing his pectorals. His palm brushed over Roman’s nipple, and Roman gasped, looking up at Seth, who-and Roman knew he was in trouble now-looked like he’d just stumbled upon the meaning of life.

“Roman, do you have a sensitive chest?”

“....No…”

Seth sat up and pulled Roman’s shirt off, tossing it onto the floor, and he massaged at the meat of his chest, squeezing his pecs again, not giving any attention to the most sensitive spots, while Dean leaned on his elbow, watching. Roman glanced at him, and Dean smiled sweetly, leaning in and kissing at the corner of Roman’s mouth. 

“We’ve got you, babe. Don’t worry.”

Seth rubbed the tips of his index fingers over the hard peaks of Roman’s nipples, and Roman squeezed his eyes shut and cried out. Seth scratched at them, rubbing them, switching between gentle and harsh. Roman watched as Seth and Dean made eye contact, before they each went at one side, sucking on the hard buds.    
“Oh! Oh my God, Dean-Seth, oh my God-”

Roman had damn sure never felt  _ that _ before. His partners caught onto his sensitivities pretty fast, he couldn’t hide them to save his damn life, but he’d never been with two people at once. He’d have to revisit this in the future, because the sensation of two mouths on his chest made his cock pulse and drip where it laid against his stomach. 

“Oh-fuck, guys-wait-stop-”

Seth and Dean pulled off quickly, eyes dark and lips wet and shiny. 

“You okay?”

Roman nodded. 

“Y-yeah, that was just-fuck, that was a lot-”

Seth pressed his lips to Roman’s, fingertips rubbing against Roman’s scalp. 

“Hey, Roman, pick a word. Something you’d never say during sex.”

“O-okay, um….Hunter.”

Seth and Dean both made faces, and Roman laughed. 

“Good choice. That’s not something I wanna think about in bed.”

“Okay, that’ll be our safeword. If any of us feel uncomfortable or unsafe or hurt, say ‘Hunter’, and it stops.”

Roman nodded. He’d never used a safeword before, but he appreciated Dean and Seth’s willingness to give him an out. Seth kissed Roman’s cheek and jaw, and reached over, grabbing a handful of Dean’s hair. Dean grinned, and Seth pushed him down. Roman’s face flushed when he realized what Seth was telling Dean to do. 

“Oh-you don’t have to-”

“God, Roman, do you know how much I want to? I’ve wanted my mouth on your big, gorgeous cock for months, babe.”

“Longer than that. I remember one of the times we fooled around, we talked about how much we both wanted you to join us.”

“R-really? That far back?”

“Those trunks left an impression, Roman.”

Dean grinned and Roman laughed, relaxing. He supposed it wouldn’t be any different from any of the other times that he’d gotten blown, and he inhaled quietly as Dean nuzzled the skin on his hip, kissing his way to the thick hair surrounding the base of his cock. Dean’s eyes were bright and pretty and Roman whimpered. Dean wrapped a hand around him, leaning in and licking a broad stripe up the bottom of his shaft, running the tip of his tongue around the glans and closing his eyes. He sucked at the ridge of his head and finally took Roman’s cock into his mouth.    
“Oh!”

“Yeah, he’s a damn good cocksucker, ain’t you, Dean?”

Dean moaned around Roman, moving his head down further. He bobbed his head up and down on Roman, looking up at him through his bangs. Roman reached down with one hand, petting Dean’s hair, brushing it out of the way of his eyes. Roman liked Dean’s eyes, they were so pretty. Seth shifted down until he was eye-level with Roman’s cock, too, and he nudged Dean. 

“Let me have some fun, I wanna suck his dick, too-”

Dean pulled off and pouted, and Roman’s eyes were looking between his swollen, shiny lips, and Seth, who gently grabbed Roman’s cock and looked straight up at him as he took it deep, in one movement. Roman shouted, hips jerking up. He’d been deep-throated a few times, but never that quickly, and Seth was still looking up at him as he choked and gagged a little on Roman. Dean was watching Seth with hazy eyes, and he rested his head on Roman’s hip. 

Seth pulled off and kissed the tip of Roman’s cock, and Dean took the opportunity to lick at the shaft, the both of them working their mouths over Roman’s cock. Roman watched with wide eyes, moaning loudly and gently thrusting up. 

“Oh my God, oh my-that’s-holy shit-”

This was even better than before, having the two men suck his cock, taking turns on who got to have it in their mouth. They both pulled up and kissed, sloppy and wet and drooling on Roman’s cock. It was the single hottest thing Roman had ever seen. Roman put one hand on each of their heads, gripping their hair. 

“Fuck-don’t stop-goddamn, Seth-”

Seth shifted a little on the bed until he could keep Roman’s cock deep into his throat while Dean licked and sucked at Roman’s full, heavy balls. Roman groaned, tightening his fingers in Dean’s hair. He felt Dean nudging his legs apart, pulling away a little to kiss the skin behind Roman’s sac, before his tongue flicked very lightly at his hole. Roman gasped and pulled his thighs closed. Dean sat up, and Seth pulled away from his cock. 

“Sorry, fuck-uh-is that not...something you’re interested in?”

Roman turned his head away. It wasn’t something he was uninterested in, it’s not like this would be the first time he’d ever been on the receiving end of anal play.

“I just...I mean, I’ve-I’m not not into it, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Dean frowned, and his face looked adorably round. He was so terribly cute.   
“Sorry, I should’ve asked. I-sorry, Rome.”

Roman shrugged, threading his fingers through Dean’s hair, scratching at his scalp in the way he knew Dean liked. It had the effect he wanted, Dean relaxed fully and a dopey little smile appeared on his face. 

“It’s okay. I’m not...you can keep going, I liked it. Was just shocked. You can go ahead. Either way, I bet you’ll look real pretty, eating me out like that.”

Dean’s face flushed a deep red and he licked his lips. Roman spread his legs and Seth grinned, holding one of Roman’s thighs up. Dean didn’t waste time, he spread Roman’s cheeks and licked in a few broad strokes over his hole, and Roman let his eyes slip shut. He could feel the movements of Dean’s hips against the bed, rutting against the mattress and trying to get off. Roman couldn’t believe what they’d done so far was enough to turn him on to the point that he needed to, and Roman could feel Seth’s cock, thick and wet and hot against his skin. Roman got his other hand in Seth’s hair, tugging on it until he was laying next to Roman. 

“Fuck, Seth-he’s fucking good at this, did-fuck-did he ever do this to you?”

“Mmm, plenty of times. Dean’s a slut about using his mouth.”

Roman felt Dean smile against him as he poked and prodded Roman’s hole with his tongue. It felt wet and thick and Roman held Dean close, Seth sucking at his neck and rutting against Roman’s hip. 

“Oh-fuck, Roman, will you suck me off?”

Roman licked his lips, pulling Seth in for a kiss before nodding.

“Y-yeah-might not be any good at it-”

Seth grinned and moved to kneel next to Roman. Dean pulled away and patted Roman on the ass. 

“Hey, let’s make this a little easier.”

He didn’t wait for an answer before manhandling Roman until Roman was on his front, his head on Seth’s lap, Seth’s legs spread and bracketing Roman’s sides. Dean got back behind Roman and went back to licking at his hole, sucking and spitting on it. Roman arched his back a little, and looked up at Seth. He leaned in and licked gently at Seth’s cock; it was big, not as big as Roman, but it was gorgeous, surrounded by thick, dark hair, and Roman pressed his nose against the hair, inhaling Seth’s deep scent. He felt a hand gently petting over his hair, and he leaned up, sucking the wet, dark head into his mouth. Roman moaned at the taste, licking at the slit to clean the drops of precome. Seth groaned above him, and Roman felt Dean increase his efforts. 

Roman whined around Seth’s cock, closing his eyes and focusing on getting as much of Seth in his mouth as he could. It was harder than he’d anticipated, but the stretch as the head slipped into his throat felt so good, he could feel his own cock twitching under him. He reached behind himself and grabbed at Dean’s hair, pulling him away. Roman pulled off of Seth’s cock, looking back at Dean. 

“Come up here, wanna make you feel good too.” 

Dean scrambled up the bed, sitting next to Seth. The two of them faced each other, kissing deeply, while Roman wrapped one hand around each of their cocks, stroking them both a few times. Dean’s cock was around the same size as Seth’s, but curved, and Roman desperately needed to feel it in his throat. He wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked hard, moaning around Dean, tasting him. He heard Dean swear against Seth’s lips and looked up at him. Roman had to assume that meant he was doing a good job. He felt another hand in his hair, and he liked the feeling of both of his friends touching him like that. Roman closed his eyes and concentrated, getting Dean halfway into his throat before pulling off and switching to Seth. 

“Fuck-Roman, do you even fucking have a gag reflex-goddamn it-”

Roman whimpered and let Seth’s cock fully down his throat. It was thick, but Roman loved the feeling, and he arched his back, tilting his hips up. Dean reached down, Roman felt him, and gently rubbed his middle finger over Roman’s loose, wet hole. 

“Fuck-you’re still too tight to fuck, want me to open you up? You wanna take my cock, or Seth’s? Or-fuck, you could fuck us-or me-”

Seth groaned.

“God, there’s no bad fucking option, Dean-”

Roman lifted off of Seth’s cock and rested his head on Dean’s thigh. 

“I-I don’t know what I want-”

“How about the best of both?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I fuck you while you fuck Dean.”

Dean nodded enthusiastically, already crawling off the bed to grab something-a bottle of lube and condoms, and Roman blushed, because apparently his friends came very prepared for something like this to happen-and he climbed back on, leaning down and kissing Roman deep. He tangled his hands in Roman’s hair and kept him close, and Roman heard-over his own moaning-the sound of the lube being opened and soon he felt a slick, warm finger pressing into him. He tensed, and Dean broke their kiss, pressing a soft kiss to the bridge of Roman’s nose. 

“Shh, don’t tense up, don’t tense up, babe-oh-fuck-just-just relax-”

Roman glanced over Dean’s shoulder; Seth was fingering them both at the same time, and Dean moved to lay on his back next to Roman. Dean kept his head close enough so that they could keep kissing, and Dean guided one of Roman’s hands to his cock, and wrapped his fingers around Roman’s. They kept kissing, licking at each other’s tongues and stroking each other’s cocks. Seth kept working his fingers in and out of them, stretching them open, slicking them up. He took his time, going at the same pace for both of them. Roman turned his head to look at Dean, watching his reactions; his face was so sweet and red, and Roman whined, leaning to press his face against Dean’s shoulder.

“Seth-please, c’mon, do something, please-”

“Alright, alright. Dean, get on your hands and knees. Roman, get behind him.”

They followed his instructions-as always, in everything they did-Dean getting on his hands and knees, arms wrapped around a pillow. Seth was on his knees behind Roman, and helped position him. Roman could do this on his own, though, and God, he wanted to so badly. He gripped his cock in one hand while Seth rolled a condom onto him, stroking him a few times, and Roman spread Dean with one hand, lips parting at the sight. Dean was so fucking gorgeous. Roman pushed his hips forward just a bit, until just the tip was nudging against Dean’s slick, pretty hole. He thrusted forward until he finally,  _ finally _ pushed past that tight ring of muscle, sinking into Dean’s ass slowly. Roman watched as his cock disappeared into Dean’s welcoming body, the man under him arching his back and whimpering. 

“M-fuck-Roman, so-fuck, so fucking-oh-”

“Goddamn, my dick never made him shut up like that-”

Dean whined and Roman would have smiled if he weren’t distracted entirely by the sensation of Dean’s hole on him, tight and hot and so fucking  _ tight _ . Roman’s hips were snug against Dean’s ass when he felt Seth’s hand on his back, pushing him forward a little. 

“Bend over for me a bit, hun. There you go, just like that, that’s perfect-”

Roman blushed at the talk, and the little pet names. Seth loved little terms of endearment like that, and he soon felt Seth’s cock pressing at his asshole, and Roman made himself relax as much as possible. Seth was gentle with him, and slow, and he gave Roman plenty of time to adjust as he fucked his thick, hard cock into Roman. 

“Oh-oh my fucking  _ God _ Seth-oh my God-please-holy shit-”

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist, and Roman reached down and gripped Dean’s thighs. He thrusted, experimentally, and let out a choked moan at the dual sensations of being inside Dean while having Seth inside him. Roman rocked his hips back and forth, leaning his head back. Seth hooked his chin over Roman’s shoulder, moving his own hips a little faster, which drove Roman deeper into Dean. 

“Oh-oh! Roman-fucking-goddamn it- _ Roman _ -”

Roman whimpered, Seth was already hitting his prostate, and Roman leaned over Dean further, snapping his hips. Dean cried out and Seth increased his pace, and Roman’s eyes rolled back at the pleasure. 

“Fuck-fuckfuck-’m not gonna-I’m gonna come-fuck you’re gonna make me come-”

Dean whined and peeked over his shoulder at Roman. 

“Fuck-please, please come-come inside me, Roman-I want it, wanna make you come-”

Between the sensation of Dean’s tight, hot hole around his cock, and Seth pounding away at his ass, Roman couldn’t last long. It was all so much and so good, and before long, he shouted and his eyes rolled back, hips snapping forward hard as he shot into the condom. He gripped Dean’s thighs tight, keeping himself pressed as deep as possible. Roman’s legs shook and Dean carefully moved out from under him, helping him lay down. Roman heard Dean tearing a condom open, and Seth kept fucking him, and Roman whined. Seth was thick and long and he was stretching Roman open over and over. 

“Oh-fuck, God, fucking goddamn perfect fucking ass-Roman-oh-fuck!”

Seth thrust into him a few more times before stilling, and Roman could feel Seth’s cock twitching inside of him. Seth stayed in him for a few minutes, rubbing his hands up and down Roman’s back, massaging his ass. 

“God, Ro….you have the most amazing ass ever. Holy goddamn Christ. Dean, you have to get you a piece of that.”

Dean growled and turned Roman over, so that he could face him. Seth laid next to Roman after tossing the condom, and he helped pull Roman’s off. 

“Wow, he’s even still hard. Maybe I should ride him.”

Roman whimpered, and his friends grinned.

“You want that, Ro? Want me to ride this fat, hot cock?”

Roman nodded. He was more than okay with Seth and Dean switching spots, and Seth grabbed one of Roman’s hand and covered his fingers in slick, before straddling Roman’s chest and guiding his fingers to his hole, letting out a quiet gasp when Roman’s fingers penetrated him. Seth let his head fall back, riding one of Roman’s thick digits, then two, before pulling off. Dean had been gently fingering Roman the whole time, keeping him ready, the other hand keeping him hard. 

Seth repositioned himself, his feet flat on the bed, hands on Roman’s chest. He grinned and sat on Roman’s cock, it easily pushed into him. Roman whimpered again, Seth was tight and hot and wet, and it wasn’t too long before Dean held Roman’s legs up. He wasn’t gentle about thrusting forward into Roman, driving his cock in quickly, not giving him any time before setting a harsh, fast pace. Roman cried out and gripped Seth’s calves. Seth was still grinning, panting and bouncing on Roman’s lap. He pinched at and tugged Roman’s nipples, and Roman reached up with one hand and stroked Seth’s cock, pumping it as quickly as Seth and Dean were moving on and in him.

“Oh my fucking God, Roman! Oh my God-I’m gonna come, fuck me harder-fuck me harder Rome please!”

Roman blindly did as he was told, letting Dean’s movements drive him into Seth while he jerked him off, watching his friend fuck himself on Roman’s cock. Roman could see Dean throw his head back, crying out loudly, his cock twitching and pulsing inside of Roman. Roman worked extra hard to make Seth come, succeeding just before his own orgasm hit. 

The three of them collapsed on each other, Dean rolling to one side of Roman, Seth to the other. They laid their, next to each other, staring at the ceiling and catching their breath.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Uh….yeah.”

Roman blinked, finally coming back into his own head, the realization of what happened hitting him. His two friends seemed to notice something about his demeanor, and he felt a gentle kiss on either side of his face, and he blushed. 

“So….what did you think of your first time with men?”

“And your first threesome?”

“Uh…..good. Both are good. I like both. You guys….wow.”

Seth giggled and Dean shyly wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist, resting his head on Roman’s chest. Roman brought up a hand and scratched over his scalp, again in just that way that he knew Dean loved. Seth kissed Roman on the temple before standing on shaky legs and tossing all of their condoms in the trash. He cleaned them up, too, gently wiping them down and laying back down next to Roman. He wrapped his arms around Roman, too, snuggling up against his side. 

Roman looked down at his two friends, petting both of them on the head. He sighed and smiled. 

“You should’ve put a fucking bow on your dick, Rome. Thing’s a fucking gift.”

Roman laughed and Seth nudged Dean’s shoulder. 

“That’s what we’ll do for Christmas.”

“You guys are idiots.”

Roman leaned down, kissing Seth softly on the lips first, before kissing Dean for just a little bit longer. 

“But you’re my idiots.”

Roman kept petting them and holding them until he felt their breath even out, and he tugged the blanket over all three of them before going to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roman was naughty. punishment happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy! so, there has been a minor creative holdup on the chapter with finn, so here's another one of just the shield boys, again featuring huge amounts of roman being subby and adorable. enjoy.

Dean shoved Roman, and Roman snarled at him. Dean had to keep himself from smiling, and he knew Roman was having trouble, too. If Seth had been closer, he would’ve nudged them both and told them to keep up face, but Seth was currently getting the pin in the ring. Dean and Roman were supposed to be having a minor tiff on the outside, because of a scheduled fuck-up on Roman’s part. Their music hit, and Seth slid out of the ring, winking at Dean. They had a fun plan for tonight, and Roman smiled, ignoring the shoving from earlier and drawing both smaller men into his arms, checking with Seth to see if he was alright as they headed up the ramp.

\---

Seth stepped out of the communal shower, and Roman made a face.

“I don’t understand how you can deal with those things.”

Seth shrugged, dropping his towel, not at all shy. It was currently just the three of them in the locker room, and Dean cast an appreciative look at Seth’s body. Roman noticed and grinned, doing the same. 

“You guys hungry? Wanna stop somewhere before we get back?”

“I’m hungry for something.”

Seth turned to Dean, rolling his eyes and throwing his towel at him. Dean picked it up and brought it to his face, inhaling it, and heard Roman quietly gasp. He smirked; the Samoan loved little erotic displays like that. Roman had never been much into any public erotic goings-on, until the three of them had begun their….relationship? Partnership? Dean was dating Roman, and Seth was their friend, but they didn’t know if it was actually romantic or not. It was confusing, but they all cared about each other and enjoyed being together, so they figured it didn’t matter much. Especially not when they were more focused on getting Roman embarrassed and aroused in public. 

He was just so damn cute.

Seth got dressed and they left to the car, Roman sitting in the back, as per usual. He liked having the space to stretch out, and Dean liked having control of the radio. No one else liked Dean having control of the radio. Seth stopped at a fast food place and they ordered a few bags of food, eating most of it on the way to the hotel. Dean spoke carefully to Roman, so did Seth, both of them planting gentle suggestions. Roman caught on-they knew from his responses-and that excited them both. Dean could already see the slight bulge in Seth’s pants, and he wasn’t doing much better. Roman was otherwise as normal and happy as could be, even as he obediently carried their bags to the room without prompting. 

He followed behind Dean and Seth, all charming smiles and a low voice, happily putting the bags in their place and going around the room to make things more comfortable in the little ways that he knew Dean and Seth liked. It was part of the game. Once he was satisfied, Roman looked to his partners for approval.

“It cool if I jump in the shower first?”

“Yes, you can shower.”

“That’s fine with me.”   
Roman kissed them both on the cheek before grabbing a towel. Seth stood up and stopped him, a hand on Roman’s forearm tight. 

“Hey, but don’t get dressed after.”

Roman nodded, ducking his hair down and giggling. Dean grinned. Roman was definitely in the right headspace now, and Dean and Seth watched tv and listened to the shower going. Roman never took very long showers, but he took his time tonight. Seth and Dean occasionally glanced at the bathroom door, then at each other. 

“You think he’s gonna mind?”

“He liked it the last time. You know he likes getting to be the one to make a mistake, and he likes it cause of this. Plus, he’ll safeword if he has to.”

Dean nodded, and Seth wrapped an arm around his shoulders, drawing him close.

“Hey, you okay with this tonight?”

Dean blinked and turned his head to look at Seth.

“Yeah, yeah, you know I love stuff like this.”

Seth smiled and leaned in, cupping Dean’s face with his other hand and kissing him, softly at first. Dean smiled against the kiss and turned his body, one hand going to rub at Seth’s stomach. Seth moaned, and Dean licked against his lips, until they opened. He heard the shower turn off, and he and Seth pulled away. Just a little, they stayed close and Dean kept rubbing Seth’s belly. Roman stepped out of the shower, skin just a little damp, and fully naked. Seth and Dean smiled at him. 

“Good boy, you listened.”

“Did you put your towel up where it goes?”

Roman nodded, and they could see that he was tempted to hold his hands in front of him, wanting to cover himself. Roman hadn’t been comfortable being fully nude-or even shirtless, really, for the past few years, but he’d always been more okay with it when it was just the three of them. 

“Yes, I put it up.”

“Good boy.”

Dean patted the mattress and Roman brushed his long, wet hair out of his face before sitting on the bed with them. 

“Uh…..what...what are we gonna do?”

“You know what we’re gonna do, honey.”

“You messed up tonight.”   
Roman nodded quietly, running his hands over his hair. 

“I did.”

“So, what happens when you mess up?”

“I get punished.”

“Yup.”

They both noticed Roman bringing his knees together, leaning over and clearly trying to hide his forming erection. 

“What-what’s my punishment gonna be?”

Seth grinned and Dean stood, stretching his arms and going to the bags, pulling out a few different things. They liked to have options with this, and they’d let Roman pick which two he wanted, usually. Dean set them out on the other bed, and Roman’s eyes widened. 

“Oh.”

“Yup. Stand up.”

It had not taken long at all to discover Roman’s love of getting spanked. Seth and Dean both liked it, too, and hadn’t wasted time before incorporating it into their play, usually as a punishment for Roman. Dean himself couldn’t stand taking much punishment, and Seth was generally in a dominant role and was the one doing the punishing, but Roman enjoyed being on the receiving end of it. 

Roman stood and waited, pushing his hips out a little. Seth and Dean both just looked at him for a moment, at his gorgeous ass. They’d talked about it a few times, who had the best ass in the Shield, and it was always Roman as the no-contest winner. Seth stood and ran his hands over Roman’s ass, and Dean pointed to the implements on the bed. 

“Pick two. You’ll get those plus our hands. Then, if you’re a really good boy, we’ll be nice to you, okay? You might even get to take both of us at once.”

Roman nodded and picked a short cane, then Dean’s belt. Dean wasn’t shocked, Roman loved the belt the most. 

“Position.”

Roman bent over, spreading his legs and putting his hands on the edge of the bed. Dean and Seth did rock-paper-scissors to find out who would go first, and Dean won, grabbing the cane. It wasn’t his favorite, but Roman liked it. 

“Safeties?”

“One is good, two is check in, three is stop, Hunter is full stop.”

“Good.”

Dean brought the cane down across the meat of Roman’s ass, and Roman gasped, arching his back. Dean grinned and looked to Seth, who was palming his cock through his pants. Seth always did like watching this. Dean hit Roman’s thighs with the cane next, getting them bright red. He wanted Roman to be feeling this for days, and he hit him on the ass one more time before tossing the cane to Seth. He took a seat and pulled his belt off, happy to watch Seth. He hit Roman a little harder than Dean had, and Roman was already sniffling and close to crying by the time Dean stood up to hit him with the belt. 

“Aw, Rome, is that hurting? Your ass is already turning that pretty shade of red, I bet we can get some bruises, too.”

Dean hit him with the belt and Roman yelled, Seth running a hand over Roman’s back. 

“Dean! I-fuck, more, please, I-I deserve it, more, please-”

Seth grinned and wrapped Roman’s hair around his fist, pulling his head back and forcing him to arch his back more. Dean could see shiny wet tear tracks on his cheeks, and felt his cock pulse in his jeans. He loved getting Roman to cry in bed, and he let himself go a little crazy with the belt. Roman’s skin split in a few places, nothing too extreme, but they would need cleaning. Dean and Seth both looked at each other before Seth traced his fingers over the tiny cuts, gathering some of Roman’s blood on his finger, before bringing it up to Dean’s mouth. Dean closed his eyes and sucked, the metallic taste addictive and strong. Roman whined, watching it happen. His eyes were wide, and he licked his lips. Dean handed Seth the belt, and Seth wrapped Roman’s hair around his fist once again, smacking him over and over, drawing out a little more blood.

Dean wiped some of the blood onto his own fingers, smearing it across his lips and kissing Roman, letting Roman clean his lips with his big, flat tongue. Dean pulled back and patted Roman on the face, before Seth finally stopped. They stood back and looked at their handiwork thus far; Roman’s plump ass was already bruising, especially around the cuts, and his thighs were quickly darkening, too. They both sat on the edge of the bed, still fully-clothed but almost painfully hard. 

“C’mere, Rome.”

Roman stood up straight and turned to face them, sniffling and wiping his hand over his eyes. His cock was engorged and dark, steadily leaking precome, the head shiny in the low light of the room. Dean reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer and positioning him so that he was over Seth’s knees. Roman whined and gasped, his cock pressing against the material covering Seth’s thigh. 

“Mm-fuck, I-”

“Uh-uh, good boys don’t swear.”

Seth swatted him on the ass for it, and Roman began crying again. Dean watched him, his own cock straining against his zipper. Seth was vicious, bringing his hand down over and over on Roman’s ass, the other on the middle of Roman’s back to keep him balanced. Roman moaned and Seth lifted him, dropping him over Dean’s knees and standing in front of them, tugging his shorts down until he could stroke his cock. Dean could feel where Roman’s cock was pressed against him, and he rubbed his palm over Roman’s bruised ass for a moment. 

“Damn, Ro. Look at you, you’re so beat up, you’re crying. You’re fucking perfect, babe, just a little more, you’ve taken your punishment so well. Were you a bad boy tonight?”

“Y-yes…”

“Are you gonna be good from now on?”

“Yes, I promise-”

“Good boy.”

Dean brought his palm down on Roman’s ass hard enough that his hand stung, and it only stung more as he kept going, rocking his hips up against Roman’s warm body until Roman was sobbing from the pain, trying to hide his face in his hands to muffle himself. Seth was still stroking himself, watching as Dean snarled and hit Roman as hard as he could one last time. 

“Romie, sweetie, come here, come on.”

Roman moved to straddle Dean’s lap, wrapping his arms around Dean and pressing his face against Dean’s shoulder. Dean rubbed his back while he cried, and Seth sat next to them, cock still out and hard and dark. Roman cried for a good ten minutes, Dean and Seth quietly soothing him. 

“Oh, sweetie, that was a lot, huh?”

“Poor Roman, honey, do you need us to make you feel better?”

Roman nodded against Dean’s shoulder, and he stood, Roman wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist and letting himself be carried for a moment. Seth went and got lube-no condoms, they had all decided to be fluid-bonded and tested regularly-and laid on the bed, stripping his clothes off, Dean holding Roman for a few more moments before carefully setting him on the bed next to Seth. Roman was still sniffling and curled up against Seth, and Seth wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. 

“Aww, honey, it’s okay.”

Dean noticed Roman covering his stomach with one hand. He sat next to Roman on the bed and rubbed his back.

“Hey, Romie? Sweetheart, do you need to put a shirt on?”

Roman nodded against Seth’s neck and Dean grabbed a shirt from Roman’s bag, a soft long-sleeved shirt that was a little loose on him. Seth kissed his forehead again.

“Sit up, hun.”   
Roman did, and he kept both arms over his middle. It wasn’t uncommon, after being bare for so long, for Roman to feel uncomfortable and he had to cover himself. Dean and Seth, as much as they loved and adored Roman’s body, worshiped it, practically, would never force Roman to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. Seth helped Roman lift his arms up, and Dean slipped the shirt onto him. Roman immediately relaxed and looked more comfortable, and Dean lifted the hem of the shirt, taking hold of Roman’s cock and stroking him a few times. Roman let out the sweetest little noise, and Seth kissed him, petting a hand through his long hair. 

“That feel good, honey? You like having your big, pretty cock stroked?”

Roman whined and thrusted into Dean’s grip, and Seth reached a hand down, pressing the tip of his index finger to Roman’s hole. That got a gasp out of him, and Dean kissed his neck. 

“You wanna do that tonight? Or is it too much?”

Roman shrugged, pressing his face to Dean’s shoulder.

“I dunno.”

“Honey, maybe we can make you come and then you can decide if you wanna do anything else?”

Roman nodded and Dean and Seth started working at him again, Dean’s hand tugging on Roman’s cock, while Seth lubed up his fingers and pushed one into Roman, gently crooking it, thrusting in and out of him. Dean lowered Roman to lay down, on his back with his legs up, so that Seth could get at him easier. He looked terribly cute, blushing and hiding in his hair, the sleeves of his shirt hanging over his hands just a bit. He pouted, thrusting up into Dean’s grip, back down onto Seth’s fingers. 

“Oh-oh-oh! Please! Please, I need-please!”

Dean and Seth worked their hands harder, and Dean could spot the exact moment when Seth started stroking right at Roman’s prostate, Roman’s eyes squeezing shut and his mouth opening, crying out for more. Seth growled and pushed a third finger it, and Dean briefly noted in his head to bring up the idea of fisting later. 

Roman’s hips jerked and he shot his load over Dean’s hand, covering it and his shirt in come. He whimpered, shaking his hips to feel Seth’s fingers deeper. 

“D-Dean, please-Seth-I-”

Seth and Dean both moved to lay on either side of Roman, shushing him and kissing him, gentle little pecks on the cheek and lips. 

“Oh, sweetheart, calm down, calm down-”

“It’s okay, honey, shh-”

Roman quieted and looked down at his shirt, making a face. 

“Need to change.”

Dean got up and grabbed a new shirt after taking his own clothes off, one of his own hoodies, and they helped Roman change into it. He wrapped his arms around himself, rolling back and forth a little between Seth and Dean, who both laughed. Roman, once he was deep enough in subspace, was the single cutest person on the planet. He wasn’t in littlespace, not necessarily, but in a space tangential to it. Dean reached out and rubbed his hand over Roman’s stomach, and Seth kissed him, cupping his face and stroking his fingers over Roman’s full beard. 

“You’re so cute, honey. You think you’d be okay with me and Dean fucking you, or is that too much?”

Roman shook his head. 

“Nuh-uh. Uh-actually…..kinda want you both in at the same time.”

Dean and Seth glanced at each other, gently touching Roman. 

“Are you sure, babe? That might be a bit much, after how hard we went earlier.”

Roman pouted, crossing his arms and staring at the both of them. 

“....But that’s what I want…”

“Aw, hell, you know neither of us can say no to you, babe.”   
Roman grinned. He damn well knew that and he took advantage of it. Seth laughed and shifted onto his back, Roman straddling him. Seth spread his own legs, spreading Roman’s in the process, and Dean grabbed the lube again, slicking his own fingers up. They didn’t do this often, but Roman had become a bit of a size queen since they’d begun their relationship, and this was a good way to satisfy him. Dean pressed three fingers into Roman’s still-loose hole, getting him slicked up deep inside. Dean grabbed Seth’s cock and guided him into Roman, waiting for Roman to sink down, bouncing a few times on Seth’s cock before Dean stopped him, slipping two fingers into him again. He held Roman there for a minute, pressing his cock against his already-stretched hole, gently working his hips forward until he could push into him, Roman thrusting back just a little, encouraging Dean to penetrate him fully. 

It took a few minutes of careful stretching and a lot of lube, but Dean finally was able to push his cock into Roman, throwing his head back. It was a unique sensation, his cock forced tight against Seth’s, both of them surrounded by Roman’s tight, wet hole. 

“God-oh my God-Roman, fuck-”

Roman leaned on Seth and whined, clenching around the cocks inside of him.

“Oh God-oh God, oh God-please-please please please-oh my God- _ move _ -”

Dean and Seth started a gentle pace, neither of them ever fully pulling out. Roman pressed his lips to Seth’s, loudly kissing and Seth focused on that, while Dean thrusted, his cock sliding against Seth’s, the sensation of rubbing together while fucking into Roman’s body quickly becoming overwhelming. Dean growled, shifting his legs for better leverage, and pounded into Roman, listening to his two lovers moaning against each other’s mouths. 

“God-fuck, gonna fuckin’-goddamn come in you, Rome-Roman-oh-fuck!”   
Dean cried out, feeling Roman get impossibly tighter around him, and Seth’s cock pulsed and released. The flood of come only made Roman feel tighter, hotter, wetter, and Dean’s eyes rolled back as he felt himself shoot again, filling Roman up until their come leaked out around their cocks. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, finishing out their orgasms-Roman had even had a small one, and thankfully Seth had had the foresight to make sure his hoodie was out of the way. Dean pulled out first, then Seth, and Dean almost got hard again at the sight of Roman’s gaping, slick hole, leaking come steadily. Seth helped Roman to lay on his back, and Dean leaned down, licking the come off of Roman’s stomach and chest. Seth zipped up Roman’s hoodie and held him close, Dean pulling the blanket over all three of them. Roman shifted down until he could tuck his head under Dean’s chin, sighing happily. 

“You feeling okay, honey?” 

Roman wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed his hips back against Seth. 

“Yeah. Sleepy.”

“Go to sleep, babe, we’ll clean you up while you do.” 

Roman nodded, falling asleep quickly and easily. Dean and Seth watched him for a few moments before Seth grabbed their first-aid kid, and they both cleaned the tiny cuts on Roman’s ass and thighs, making sure he was comfortable before they both kissed, Dean reaching over and turning off the lights. They wrapped their arms around Roman, and the bigger man sighed in his sleep, a happy, light noise that Dean and Seth smiled at. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roman gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, the long awaited chapter with finn. hopefully it lives up to expectations.

“I think you’ll like your gift.”

“Why are you even getting me a gift? My birthday isn’t for a month.”

Seth grinned, and Roman felt concerned. He loved Seth to death and back, but he tended to get a lot of plans in his head and some of them ended up with….interesting consequences. 

“Can’t a guy just do something nice for his friend?”

Roman smiled and shrugged. It was sweet of Seth, to do...whatever it was that he’d done. Roman knew Dean would be at the hotel, too, and he was looking forward to seeing his boyfriend. Dean had stayed behind while Seth took Roman around town and to dinner, and Roman hoped he hadn’t gotten too lonely. 

“Hey, what’s Finn up to tonight? Weird to see you not attached to his arm.”

Seth rolled his eyes. 

“He said he’s gonna hang out with some friends and, for the record, I’m much more attached to a  _ different _ part of him.”

Roman huffed out a laugh and closed his eyes. He was a bit tired, and wanted to hold Dean, and he wanted Dean to play with his hair. Hopefully whatever this mystery gift is wouldn’t keep him from that. They pulled up to the hotel, letting the valet take their car before heading inside, and Seth looped his arm through Roman’s on the way to the elevator, smiling a big, cheery smile. Roman didn’t mind the affection; he and Seth were always close, and ever since they’d begun their friends-with-benefits sort of thing, that had only intensified. Seth led him out of the elevator and to the room, grinning at Roman. 

“Alright, alright. Close your eyes.”

Roman smiled, fondly, and closed his eyes. He let Seth lead him inside, listening to the door shut and lock behind him. He heard Seth move. 

“Open your eyes!”   
Roman opened his eyes, unsure of what to expect. 

A naked, gagged, and kneeling Finn Balor was not at all even on the list of possibilities of what he expected. 

Roman’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, looking at Seth, who was standing on one side of Finn and grinning, and Dean, who was laying back on one of the beds, smiling and lazily chewing gum. Roman looked down at the man in front of him, locking his eyes with Finn’s bright, clear ones, and he stepped forward a bit. He took the gag out of his mouth very gently, rubbing his jaw with the tips of his fingers. Finn moaned, and Roman could feel the blood in his body rushing south at the sound. 

“What….why?”

“I think I’ll let Finn explain.”

Roman turned his eyes back to Finn, petting his hands over Finn’s cheeks and hair. Finn looked up at him through long lashes and licked his lips. 

“Do you know what I had to do to myself after our match?”

Roman raised an eyebrow, and Finn rubbed his head against Roman’s palm.

“I had to go out and buy the biggest, thickest dildo I could find and fuck myself on it for  _ hours _ . I’ve never been as turned on as I was after that. You treated me the way I  _ need _ to be treated, it felt so, so fucking  _ good _ .”

Roman could see Finn’s cock dripping, thick and curved and flushed a deep red, and Roman tugged on his hair a little. 

“Figured Seth would’ve been treating you like that in bed, too.”

Finn smiled up at Roman and looked to Seth. 

“He does, of course he does, my love satisfies me like no one else can. But...ever since that match, Roman, all I’ve wanted in the world is you fucking me until I break.”

Roman tossed his head back, groaning, rubbing Finn’s scalp. He gripped his fingers tight in Finn’s short hair and tugged him forward. Finn grinned and followed the movement, crawling forward on his knees. Roman moved his hand from Finn’s hair to his chin, rubbing over his short beard and scratching under his chin. 

“This is a hell of a gift.”

“Well, I knew you had the hots for Finn, and he reciprocated. So me and Dean thought you guys might like the opportunity to have fun together.”

Seth laid next to Dean on the bed, Dean handing him a piece of gum. They both watched Roman to see what he’d do next, and Roman considered his options.

“What’s your safeword?”

“Topaz.”

Roman nodded, running his thumb over Finn’s wet, red lips. 

“You’re so damn pretty, you know that?”

Finn’s tongue flicked out, drawing Roman’s thumb into his mouth. He looked up at Roman before shutting his eyes and sucking hard. He moaned around it, and Roman’s lips parted. He pulled his thumb out and pushed it back in slowly, thrusting it in and out of Finn’s mouth. 

“Holy shit, Rome.”

Roman glanced up at Dean and Seth, who were watching very intently now, eyes trained on Finn’s mouth. 

“You sure you two don’t want a piece of the action?”

“Later, I wanna watch you fuck Finn, babe.”

Roman blushed and removed his thumb from Finn’s mouth. 

“You like gettin’ hit?”

Finn blushed and looked at the carpet. Roman pulled on his hair until he gasped in pain, looking back up.

“I asked you a fuckin’ question.”

Finn nodded, blinking up at Roman. 

“Yes! Yes, Roman-I like to get hit, please-oh-are you gonna hit me?”

Roman let go of his hair, smoothing his palm over Finn’s head. 

“Maybe. I haven’t decided yet. For now, how about you put that pretty lil mouth to work?”

Finn nodded, reaching his hands up to unzip Roman’s jeans and pull his cock out. Roman could swear he saw Finn’s mouth water, and he grinned. He really wasn’t that impressive, but the other three men in the room seemed to disagree. Finn leaned forward and looked up at Roman as he licked at the thick shaft, wrapping his pretty red lips around the head and sucking hard. 

“Fuck-goddamn it-fuck, if you do good enough-fuck, I might smack you around a little.”

Finn bobbed his head back and forth, keeping his eyes trained on Roman’s, whimpering when Roman’s cock pushed into his throat. Roman felt Finn choke around him, and he reached down to trace where Finn’s lips were stretched around his cock. 

“Fuck, Finn-just like that, baby, just like that-choke on it, baby-”

Finn gagged and his throat tightened, Roman grabbing his hair and pulling him off his cock. Finn whined, sticking his tongue out and dripping drool all over his chest.

“Holy-you want more, baby??

Finn nodded and kept his mouth wide open, trying to push forward to get Roman’s cock back in his mouth. Roman looked up at Seth and Dean, who were groping each other through their jeans. 

“He always this desperate to suck dick?”

“He’s always desperate for anything. My sweetheart is a slut, what can I say?”

Roman pulled on Finn’s hair until he was standing, the Irishman much shorter than him, his mouth still hanging open. Roman gripped his chin and leaned in, licking at Finn’s tongue and lips. He turned until he was sure the other two men could see, and he licked at Finn’s tongue again, listening to his quiet whine.

“Holy shit, Roman.”

Roman had always been a fan of tongue-kissing, and Finn seemed to be enjoying it, too. He let Roman do as he pleased, and Roman finally pulled away, wrapping one arm around Finn’s waist and lifting him. Finn yelped and wrapped his limbs around Roman, and Roman easily held the smaller man up with one arm. He reached up with his other hand and slapped Finn, absolutely loving the grin he got in return. Roman set Finn down and backed him up against the wall, taking his shirt off as he walked. Finn’s eyes went directly downward, looking over Roman’s chest and abdomen, eyes glassing over a bit. Roman heard Dean and Seth shifting to watch, and Roman slapped Finn’s cheek again. 

“You wanna get beat up, huh? Does Seth beat you up?”

Finn nodded, spreading his legs and moaning. His cock was dark and dripping, and Roman knew it must hurt a bit by this point. He wrapped his fingers around Finn’s throat-gently, Roman wasn’t much for actual choking-and stared at the size difference between his hands and Finn’s pale neck. He punched Finn in the hip with his other hand, then his thigh, and Finn moaned. Roman could spot a few bruises littered all over Finn’s body, most likely Seth’s handiwork. Finn’s body relaxed and Roman took that as an invitation to keep going. He hit Finn in the stomach a few times, careful but hard. 

“He likes that a lot, there and his shoulders. God, I wish I’d brought a cane, then you could’ve caned his ass. He loves that.”

Finn nodded, and Roman kept that in mind for next time. Roman let go of Finn’s throat. 

“Stay here until I tell you to move.”

Finn nodded and Roman laid on the second bed, stripping his pants and boxers off. He spread his legs and let all three men get a good, long look at him before nodding to Finn.

“C’mere.”

Finn walked to the bed quickly and stood next to the bed, and Roman realized he was unsure of what to do next. Roman reached out and grabbed his hand.

“C’mon, get on the bed with me, baby. You two get over here, too.”

Dean and Seth stripped fast while Finn laid next to Roman, pressing against his side. Roman cupped the back of his head and kissed him, licking at his soft, plush lips and moaning. Finn tasted amazing. Roman felt Dean and Seth’s hands on his legs, chest, someone’s hand wrapping around his cock. Roman pulled away from Finn and petted him, rubbing his fingers behind Finn’s ear. 

“Get your mouth on my chest, baby.”

Finn blinked and shifted down a little, until his head was eye-level with Roman’s chest. He squeezed and fondled one pec and leaned down, gently kissing and licking at Roman’s hard, dark nipple. Seth laid behind Finn and Dean got on Roman’s other side, sucking at his chest as well. Roman groaned, wrapping one arm around Finn’s waist, the other around Dean’s shoulders. 

“God-fuck, boys, that’s it-”

Dean moaned and sucked harder, Roman scratching at his scalp. Finn did the same, and Roman let out a breathless little laugh, gasping when he felt teeth scratching at the sensitive little buds. Seth kissed the back of Finn’s neck, and he moved to sit between Roman’s legs. He’d grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked up both of his hands, and Roman felt both Dean and Finn gasp when Seth pushed his fingers into them. Roman petted both of them while they kept at his chest, Seth taking his time opening them up. 

“God, they’re both so fucking tight, Rome, what’re we gonna do with them?”

“Hmm…”   
Roman pulled both Dean and Finn by the hair until they let go of his chest. His nipples were a little darker and swollen, and he knew they’d be extra sensitive all night. He looked between the two men, looking at their wet, shiny lips, parted in tiny moans when Seth added another finger. 

“Why don’t you two kiss?”

Dean nodded and pulled Finn to him, pressing his lips to his in an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss, both of them drooling and whining. 

“God, look at them, Rome. So goddamn pretty.”

“They sure fuckin’ are, gonna look even prettier on their knees for me.”

Seth smacked both of them on the ass, getting their attention. Roman sat up and helped move them until they were both on their hands and knees in front of him. Finn and Dean both looked at him over their shoulders, and Roman groaned. It really was a damn beautiful sight, both of these gorgeous men presenting themselves to him. He slid his fingers into them, wanting to get a feel of their tight holes before fucking them properly. Seth had sat back on the other bed, stroking himself and watching. 

“Goddamn, I don’t know who to fuck first.”

Finn shook his hips, and whined. Dean looked back at Roman, eyes wide and pretty. 

“Fuck him first, he’s been wanting your cock for months.”

Roman kept the fingers of one hand in Dean, while nudging his cockhead against Finn’s hole. He stopped, for a moment, and looked over at Seth.

“He clean?”

Seth nodded. 

“We got tested a week ago, haven’t been outside our relationship since. You and Dean?”

“Two weeks ago, it’s been just us too.”

“Good. Maybe you’ll get to come inside Finn, seed that hot little ass.”

Roman groaned and thrusted forward slowly, gently moving back and forth, sinking another inch into Finn with each thrust. Roman shut his eyes, mouth dropping open. Finn was tight and hot and God, he felt so good bare. 

“I fuck him bare almost every night. He loves it, goddamn  _ loves _ getting his ass filled up like that.”

Roman licked his lips, glancing to Dean, who was kissing Finn again, licking at his lips and moving his hips back on Roman’s fingers. 

“S-Seth-fuck, you-you wanna fuck Dean tonight? Feel bad leaving my baby waiting.” 

Dean whined and tightened on Roman’s fingers, nodding his head. Roman grinned and gently worked his hips back and forth, letting Finn-who’d gone adorably silent-adjust to him.

“C’mon, Dean, I’ll fuck you while we watch them.”

Dean practically jumped onto Seth, the two of them moving to the other bed, as Roman focused his attention back on Finn. Finn was quietly whimpering, hole tightening in little pulses around Roman’s cock. Roman leaned down, letting himself sink in fully, and he groaned, pushing his hair over one shoulder. 

“Fuck-you feel so fucking good, Finn-”

“Mm-R-Roman-’s too big, please-”

“Nah, baby, it’s not too big, you can take it-”

“Roman! Oh-it’s too much-”

“Shh, shh, just take it for me, baby-”

Finn whined and Roman pressed his chest to Finn’s back; he was so much bigger than Finn, and Finn fit so easily under him, against him. Roman looked to the other bed, and he grinned, gripping Finn’s jaw and making him look, too. Dean and Seth were fucking like animals, no rhythm or logic to it, just trying to make each other come. Roman loved watching the two of them, they always had such a high energy when they fucked. 

“Look at that, baby, you want me to fuck you like that?”

Finn nodded and Roman leaned back up, smacking him on the back of the head. He turned Finn over and punched him in the chest a few times, watching Finn’s face. He looked sweet and flushed, lips bright red and eyes wet and clear. 

“Ro-Roman, please-”

Roman started working his hips, fucking into Finn slowly, drawing this out. He had wanted to fuck Finn, many times, especially since Finn and Seth had started dating. He’d never acted on it, though he and Dean had fantasized about it together more than once. He knew Dean wouldn’t mind a shot at Finn, either, and Roman now knew that Finn would love how absolutely vicious Dean could be. Roman thrusted into Finn a little harder, still ignoring his cock for the moment. 

“God-feels so fucking good, baby-”

Finn was flushed from his cheeks to his chest, a little pool of precome gathering on his stomach. He was panting, hips slightly moving in response to Roman’s. 

“Look at you, trying to fuck yourself on me-fuck-such a goddamn slut-I would’ve fucked you that night if I could have-”

“God-wanted you to take me back and fuckin’ ruin me-”

Roman upped the pace of his thrusts, one hand going around Finn’s throat to hold him down while he screwed his ass, lips pulling back into a snarl. Finn whimpered and Roman watched as his eyes rolled back, lips parting, and his cock twitched before pulsing and shooting come all over his chest, ass tightening around Roman until Roman could only barely move in him. 

“Holy shit-Finn, fuck, you like getting fucked that much, you don’t even need to touch your cock? Fucking Christ-”

Finn moaned quietly and he looked a little dazed, like the orgasm had knocked the sense out of him. Roman gripped Finn’s thighs and pounded into him harder, the sensation of Finn’s tight, slick hole dragging over the skin of his cock almost too much. Roman looked to the other bed again; Dean had Seth pinned down and was roughly fingering him, working him open. Roman looked back to Finn, who was watching the other two men with still-glassy eyes and parted lips.

“You wanna do that, Finn?”

“Huh?”

“You wanna get your dick wet in one of us tonight?”

Finn whined and nodded, cheeks flushing a deeper red. Roman grinned and looked over to where Dean was fucking Seth, pulling on his hair, really going to town on him. 

“Which one, huh? You wanna fuck me, baby? Or Dean, or Seth?”

Finn whimpered, his cock filling and hardening again.    
“I-I don’t-I just need-please-”

Roman reached up and gripped Finn’s throat, squeezing just a little.

“Dean! Want Finn to fuck you?”

Dean looked up from where he’d started biting Seth’s shoulder. 

“Y-yeah, fuck-”

He pulled out of Seth, who whined at the loss, and came over to the bed Roman and Finn were on. Roman pulled out of Finn and lifted him up-he was so easy to lift and move, and Dean laid on his back, spreading his legs. Roman positioned Finn on top of Dean, and Dean pulled Finn close, pressing his lips to Finn’s and wrapping his legs around him. Roman reached between them, grabbing Finn’s cock and guiding him to Dean’s hole, encouraging him to thrust forward into him. Finn moaned, and Roman grinned. He patted Finn on the ass and felt the bed dip behind him. Roman looked over his shoulder, and Seth wrapped his arms around Roman’s shoulders.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

“Mhm. Finn’s enjoying himself, look at that.”

Finn had started fucking Dean harder, Dean’s long, gorgeous legs tight around Finn’s hips. They were kissing, too, moaning and rutting against each other. Seth rubbed himself against Roman’s thigh, kissing at his neck. 

“Fuck me, Roman, please? Fuck me until I come, I wanna see you come inside Finn, please?”

Roman grinned and kissed Seth on the lips, licking his tongue over Seth’s. He stood, and Seth bent over the bed, and Roman ran his hands over Seth’s ass a few times before slapping it and thrusting inside of him. He was still loose and wet from Dean fucking him, and they both watched as Finn and Dean held each other tight, moaning and kissing. 

Roman started a harsh pace with Seth, his friend’s tight, hot hole clenching around him. Seth whimpered when Roman’s cock hit his prostate, arching his back to press against Roman, trying to get him deeper. Roman braced his hands on the bed and snapped his hips forward, Seth crying out and spreading his legs further. 

“Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck-God-Roman, Roman-I’m g-oh!”

Roman fucked Seth through his orgasm, listening to Seth’s beautiful voice, watching as he shivered and rutted against the bed. Roman laughed and pulled out, moving back onto the bed, moving Dean’s legs from around Finn’s waist so that he could position himself behind Finn. He was still loose, and Roman slipped back into him easily. He didn’t worry about being bare too much, they were all thorough with testing and cleaning.

Finn let Roman fuck him while he fucked Dean, Seth laying next to them and reaching between Finn and Dean to stroke Dean’s cock, and Roman could see Dean gasping and squeezing his eyes shut tight. He could tell when Dean came, it was a sight he was familiar with. Finn moved his hips faster, moving into Dean and against Roman hard, until he cried out, bucking his hips and emptying into Dean. 

Roman grabbed Finn’s hair and pulled, he knew it would hurt, but he didn’t care. He pulled Finn up until Finn’s back was pressed to Roman’s chest, and Roman wrapped one arm around Finn’s middle. He kept his pace fast and hard, growling right against Finn’s ear. 

“Fuck, baby-gonna fuckin’ fill you up, baby-”

Finn looked over his shoulder and Roman and pressed his lips to Roman’s, whimpering, his hole tightening around Roman’s cock. Roman kept kissing Finn, cock twitching as he thrust in a few more times, finally emptying into Finn’s ass, filling him with come. Roman threw his head back, squeezing Finn tight, until he finally stopped coming. He took a long moment to catch his breath, closing his eyes and rubbing Finn’s stomach. 

Roman pulled out after a few minutes, once his cock had gone soft. He carefully checked Finn out-Seth and Dean had checked each other-and helped him lay down, licking his lips at the sight of some of his come leaking out of Finn. 

They all moved to the other bed, as it was much cleaner, Roman and Seth on the edges while Dean and Finn were cuddled between them, and Roman pulled Finn close, kissing him on the lips and the nose. Finn smiled, and he was so sweet looking right then. 

“Was that….did that work for you?”

Finn laughed and pressed closer to Roman.

“Yeah, it worked for me. Thank you, I-I loved that, all of it. I hope we can do it again.”

“I’d love to.”

Roman and Finn kissed again, and Roman put his hand on Finn’s hip. He smiled against Finn’s lips when he heard Seth and Dean quietly-and badly-singing a stupid love song. He moved to lay on top of Finn and smacked both Dean and Seth in the head lightly. Finn spread his legs so Roman could lay between them, and he felt someone kiss his shoulder-Dean, Dean always liked to kiss all over him. 

“Mmm-fuck, honey, might have to smack you around a little more, if you’re up for it?”

Seth laughed. 

“Are you kidding? He watched one of your matches while we fucked the other day and couldn’t shut up about it. I think he’s always up for you beating him up.”

Finn blushed and reached over to smack Seth’s arm.

“Shut up!”

“You watch my matches while you fuck?”

“He does it when he jerks off, too. I walked in on him watching some of your FCW stuff last week, he had a fleshlight on that pretty little cock of his and a nice, fat dildo in his ass, isn’t that right, Finn?”

Roman watched as Finn’s blush deepened and he looked away from Roman.

“I can’t help it, you’re…..you’re very attractive.”

“He watches Dean, too.”

Roman saw Dean raise an eyebrow.

“Oh really?”

Seth grinned. He seemed to like embarrassing his boyfriend, and Roman would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it, too. 

“He watches stuff from when you were Moxley. Just like Roman does, they both like that side of you.”

It was Roman’s turn to blush; he knew Seth knew about his interest in Dean’s more vicious persona, and he knew Seth was aware that sometimes Dean would be Jon in bed. He never would have expected Finn to be interested in Jon, but the idea of Jon coming out and taking him and Finn at the same time...Roman felt himself getting hard again, and he rocked his hips forward. Finn gasped and Roman knew Dean and Seth were watching them. 

“Wanna fuck again, baby?”

Finn nodded and Roman leaned down, kissing him again, licking into his mouth. He grinned and gripped Finn’s jaw in one hand. 

“Open your mouth.”

Finn obeyed, opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out just a little. Roman spit directly into his mouth, and Finn smiled-as much as he could with his mouth still open, at least. 

“Swallow.”

Finn shut his mouth and swallowed Roman’s spit, moaning and opening his mouth again. 

“You want more?” 

Finn nodded, eyes bright and excited. 

“Dean, Seth, why don’t you give him some?”

They both grinned and sat up on either side of Finn, Dean leaning down first and spitting right onto Finn’s tongue, and then again, hitting him on the cheek. Seth followed and shoved his fingers into Finn’s mouth afterward, forcing the spit down his throat, and Roman’s cock twitched as he watched Finn choke and gag on Seth’s fingers.

“You ever make him throw up?”

“Hm? Oh, a couple of times. He’s not usually in the mood for it.”

“Huh.”

Roman ran his hands up and down his own chest, knowing Finn’s eyes were on him. He cupped his own pectoral muscles, squeezing them, rubbing over his nipples with his fingers. He gasped, pinching and pulling at his nipples. They were still sensitive from earlier, and he smiled, knowing all three men were definitely watching him now. 

“God, Roman, you have perfect tits.”

“You really do.”

Roman moaned, touching his chest more intently. Seth was damn near drooling watching him, and Dean was shamelessly stroking his own cock. Finn looked like he didn’t know what to do with his hands, and Roman smiled. 

“Does he have sensitive tits, Seth?”

“Mhm. I’ve thought about having him pierce them. He’d look all slutty and pretty, don’t you think?”

Dean grinned and slapped at Finn’s chest, the Irishman yelping at the impact.

“He would, ever thought about piercing his cock?”

“We’ve talked about it. I think he should, maybe just a nice little one. Can’t put too big a piece of metal through that pretty little cock.”

Finn whined, cheeks flushing a deep red at all of the talk. Roman reached down between them and rubbed his fingers against Finn’s still-loose, still leaking hole, making sure his come stayed deep inside Finn. He pulled his fingers away and stood off of the bed, leaning down and lifting Finn over his shoulder. Finn seemed to like being carried like that, being manhandled. Roman remembered Seth mentioning how Finn loved being around bigger men, and he grinned. Roman dropped Finn onto the other bed, watching his cock quickly fill, and Roman knew it must be over-sensitive by this point. 

“I am gonna tease the fuck out of you the next time we’re in the ring, you know that, right?”

Finn’s eyes widened and Roman started touching himself, one hand at his chest, the other at his cock. 

“Bet I can get you hard in the ring. Maybe back you up against the corner, smack you around, grind on you a little. You’d love all those people watching you get dominated. Maybe we should arrange something where we just fuck you in front of a crowd, so everyone can see what a slut you really are.”

“Oh God-”

Roman reached down and grabbed Finn’s hair, tugging him to sit up, and he slapped him across the face, once and then again. He backhanded him, too, just for good measure, before forcing him onto his knees on the mattress, ass in the air. He was still visibly so loose from getting fucked before, Roman couldn’t help but to lean down and lick at his slick hole. He moaned at the taste and brought his hands up to fondle and squeeze at the meat of Finn’s ass, spreading him for Roman to get deeper. He heard Finn let out a short squeal and he stood up. 

“He okay with a belt?”

“Yeah. He’ll tell you to stop if he needs to stop.”

Roman nodded and found Dean’s belt-he had fond memories with that belt, and he smiled as he ran the leather through his hands. He positioned Finn exactly as he wanted, before lifting the belt and bringing it down across Finn’s ass. He wasn’t usually the one to dole out punishments or beatings, he preferred to be on the receiving end of that, but he was enjoying getting to beat up Finn. He took it so well, even when Roman went at him with the belt a lot harder. He kneeled on the bed, his face shoved against the mattress, crying and whimpering at the impact and pain. 

Roman didn’t do it for too long, and he pulled Finn to stand up-taking a moment to show off his quickly-bruising ass to Dean and Seth-and he punched Finn in the side, on his shoulders. He was careful with that, he made sure not to hit the one that had been injured, but he didn’t hold back too much. 

“Goddamn, Ro, he’s loving that, keep going.”

Roman grinned and pushed Finn to the ground, gripping his chin. He forced Finn to look up at him before he punched him in the face, smiling at the little gasp Finn let out. He really did take this all so well, and he reached down, lifting Finn up again. He held him up with one arm like he had earlier, and Finn wrapped his arms and legs around him, very quickly leaning in to press his lips to Roman’s. Roman smiled against his mouth, holding him and kissing him sweetly for a moment. He liked kissing Finn, Finn had soft lips and Roman loved the way his mouth tasted. He pulled away after a second, cupping Finn’s face and stroking his thumb over Finn’s cheekbone. 

“You’re so cute, Finn.”

Finn blushed especially deep and hid his face in Roman’s shoulder, which only made Roman believe his statement more. 

“Aw, baby-”

Roman heard Seth and Dean move, and then saw Seth at his side, petting Finn’s hair, leaning in and kissing him all over his face. Dean was behind Roman, chin hooked over Roman’s shoulder, humming a little. He felt Dean press a kiss to Roman’s back, and Roman smiled. 

“Finn, honey, is this getting to be a little much?”

Finn shook his head, but after a moment, he nodded. 

“Do you need to stop?”

Finn shook his head. 

“You gonna be quiet for a bit? Just want us to take care of you?”

Finn nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around Roman’s neck, clinging to him. Roman liked watching Seth checking in with Finn. They really were perfect for each other in a way Roman hadn’t seen Seth be with anyone. He was happy for them, and he rubbed Finn’s back with one hand, keeping him close. 

“Finn? You want Seth to hold you?”

Finn waited for a few minutes before nodding, and Roman helped him into Seth’s arms instead. Seth shushed Finn and held him, talking softly in his ear for a few minutes. Roman turned and faced Dean, and felt the same wave of love he always felt when he looked at Dean. His boyfriend smiled and cupped his face with one hand, threading his fingers through Roman’s hair. 

“I love you. I really fuckin’ love you, Ro.”

Roman blushed and held Dean’s wrist, his other hand going to Dean’s bare waist. 

“I love you too, Dean.”

Dean led him to the bed and pulled him close, and they laid there together, facing each other, kissing and touching and listening to Seth quietly comfort Finn. They felt the bed dip and Roman looked at Seth and Finn; Finn was still wrapped around Seth, and Seth shifted them until his back was against the headboard. Roman sat up and reached up to pet Finn’s hair, wanting to help soothe him as well. 

“Hey, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to push you too much.”

Finn nodded and pulled away from Seth, holding his arms out. Roman smiled and pulled Finn to him, and once he was settled, Dean immediately kissed Finn, licking at his mouth. That would have made Roman feel better, if he’d been in Finn’s position; Dean was an amazing kisser. 

Finn pulled away and rested his head on Roman’s shoulder. 

“Want you inside me again.”

Roman kissed him briefly before helping Finn position himself, and Finn slowly sunk down onto his cock, sighing at the feeling of being filled again. Roman moved until he was laying flat on his back, and Finn was happy to just bounce on his cock, not minding a rhythm or pace, just enjoying the feeling. 

“Finn, honey, you wanna suck on something?”

Finn nodded and Seth and Dean situated themselves at either side of them, and Finn leaned forward until he could easily get Dean’s cock into his mouth, and Roman was sure he had the best seat in the building at that moment; Finn riding his cock while switching between sucking Dean and Seth off, some of his drool falling onto Roman’s chest. 

“Fuck-fuck, baby, you wanna swallow our come?”

Finn moaned and nodded around Seth’s cock, switching back to Dean and sucking him hard. Roman reached around and pressed a finger into Seth and then Dean, working his fingers in and out of both of them. Finn kept riding him and using his mouth on them, until Seth grabbed Finn’s hair in one hand and started stroking his cock with his other hand. 

“Fuck-keep your mouth open, Finn, keep-fuck, fuck-fuck!”

Seth tightened around Roman’s fingers and shot his load into Finn’s mouth, some of his come hitting Finn’s cheek instead. Dean swiped his finger through it and brought it up to his mouth, tasting his friend’s come and Finn got his lips back around Dean’s cock, sucking hard until Dean cried out, gripping Finn’s hair tight as he came. Roman loved watching his boyfriend orgasm, and he felt close himself. He reached between him and Finn, wrapping his fingers around Finn’s cock and tugging once, twice, before Finn squeezed his eyes shut and Roman felt warmth hit his chest. 

He couldn’t hold back much longer, and held Finn close against his body while he thrusted up into him, burying his face against Finn’s shoulder when he felt his cock pulse and twitch, filling Finn up once again. Roman loosened his grip on Finn while he caught his breath. 

Seth and Dean each kissed Roman on the cheek, and Roman smiled. He was tired, but he enjoyed the little show of affection from his friend and his boyfriend. They all turned their attention to Finn, who was having trouble keeping his eyes open. 

“Think your dick wore him out, Rome.”

Roman laughed and settled in, petting a hand over Finn’s back, soothing him until he finally let his eyes slip close, a cute little smile on his face. Dean kissed Roman on the mouth, and so did Seth, before Seth stood and went about tidying up. He always did, after they were all done, and he made sure the comforter was pulled up around all four of them before turning the lights off. 


End file.
